Unusual Pets
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu brings Ichigo a pet. Ordinary, right? Not this one. Read and review please!


**Unusual Pets**

Ichigo came home one day to find Kisshu standing in her room holding a box with a bunch of holes in it. She sighed. "Kisshu, what's that?" she asked. "And why are you in my room in the first place?"

"I'm in your room because Pai kicked me out, and what's in the box is the reason he kicked me out- I used his Chimera Anima equipment to make you a present," Kisshu said.

"How did you fit a Chimera Anima in that little box?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

"They come in different sizes," Kisshu said. "Would you like to see your new pet?"

"I guess…." Ichigo said. Kisshu handed her the box, and she cautiously opened it, looking inside- and then she squealed with delight.

Inside the box was a tiny winged lizard, and it was adorable. "That's a European dragon," Kisshu explained. "A miniature one, anyways. He won't grow much bigger than that, either."

"Does he breath fire?" Ichigo asked.

"No, but when he sneezes, I noticed he sparks a bit, so just be careful," Kisshu said. "What are you going to name him?"

"I think I'll name him Sparky," Ichigo said. 'Sparky' squeaked. "Do you like that name?" Ichigo asked him.

Sparky nodded, then unfurled his wings, and flew onto her shoulder. Ichigo giggled. "Kisshu, he's so cute, thank you!" she said happily.

Kisshu smiled. "I thought you'd like him," he said. "Do I get to stay for a while?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "What does Sparky eat?"

"Meat and fish," Kisshu said. "He likes shrimp a lot too."

"I have some shrimp," Ichigo said. She giggled as Sparky rubbed her cheek, but that faded when her doorbell rang. Cautiously looking out the window, she sighed and said, "Blondie. Why don't you two stay up here?"

"If he's here, it means he knows," Kisshu commented. Ichigo sighed and headed downstairs, followed by Kisshu. Sparky seemed content to stay on her shoulder.

Ichigo opened the front door, and found Ryou looking less than happy. "What now?" she asked.

"Why is there a Chimera Anima here?" Ryou asked warily.

"Kisshu brought me a pet!" Ichigo said cheerfully. "I named him Sparky."

Sparky squeaked at hearing his name, and Ryou said, "Ichigo, that's a dragon!"

"Thank you for that observation, genius," Ichigo said sarcastically. "What's your point?"

"You can't keep that thing," Ryou said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ichigo snarled. "I've had it with you controlling my life. If I want to keep a pet dragon, than that's what I'll do. Besides, he can't breathe fire, according to Kisshu. I don't know what your problem is with me having a pet; it's my life, not yours. It's not like I'm going to ask you to take care of Sparky, so what's the big deal?"

"I could use that thing to learn more about Chimera Animas," Ryou said.

"Sparky is not a 'thing'," Ichigo said coldly. "He's my pet, and I'm NEVER going to let you dissect him. Get out." She tried to slam the door, but Ryou put his foot in the way. Ichigo opened the door a little bit wider, and then quickly slammed it on Ryou's foot, causing him to howl in pain. He removed his foot from the doorway, and Ichigo slammed the door, then locked it and sighed. Sparky rubbed her cheek with his head, and she smiled. "Thanks Sparky," she said. "I'll keep you safe from Ryou, don't worry."

Sparky chirped, and Kisshu came over. "I guess we'd better be careful," he said.

"Well, hopefully Ryou's foot is broken now," Ichigo said. "But you're right. Should we make some dinner?"

Sparky rubbed her cheek, and Kisshu said, "Yeah, what should we have?"

"I have some lasagna I can heat up, and I have shrimp for Sparky," Ichigo said.

"Sounds good to me; do you need help?" Kisshu asked.

"No, I'll just put the lasagna in the microwave," Ichigo said. She led the way to the kitchen, and gently set Sparky down on the table. Then she took the lasagna out of the fridge and cut two large pieces. Putting them on a plate, she set the microwave timer for two minutes, and pressed Start. Then she went to a cabinet, took out a bowl, and went to the fridge again. She took out a package of pre-cooked shrimp, and asked, "Should I take the tails off?"

"Good idea," Kisshu said. "You probably shouldn't give him more than seven shrimp at a time, considering how small he is."

"Alright," Ichigo said. "What should I give him to drink?"

"Water should be fine," Kisshu said.

"Okay," Ichigo said. She got a small shallow dish and filled it with water, then put it in front of Sparky, along with the peeled shrimp. He rubbed her hand and started eating the shrimp as the microwave beeped. Ichigo took the plate out, and put one piece of lasagna on another plate. Then she got out forks and took the plates to the table. "Kisshu, what do you want to drink?" she asked.

"Do you have chocolate milk?" Kisshu asked. "Taruto found some at a store, and we all really like it now."

"I like it too," Ichigo said. "I think I have some." She looked in the fridge and found a carton of chocolate milk. She poured two glasses full, and brought them to the table, then sat down with Kisshu.

As they started eating, Kisshu asked, "Did you make this?"

"No, my mom made it so I'd have some easy dinners while she and my dad are gone," Ichigo said.

"That reminds me, why aren't your parents here?" Kisshu asked. "It seems odd to me that they're almost never here."

"They prefer traveling over taking care of me," Ichigo said gloomily. "I assume it's because of the health issues I had as a child. Maybe it's for the best; I'm not sure how they'd feel if they knew I had a pet dragon and you and I were together."

"Are human parents different?" Kisshu asked. "Because no parent on MY planet would do that."

"Not all human parents; it's just more proof I have the worst luck in the world," Ichigo said. "And I can't go to the police, because I'd most likely have to go into foster care, and move. I like it here; I don't want to leave."

"I think we should figure out why your parents are really doing this," Kisshu said.

"They're in Osaka right now," Ichigo said. "This time apparently they're house-sitting for a friend of my dad's, who's going on a month-long business trip."

"Your parents were going to leave you home alone for an entire MONTH!?" Kisshu asked incredulously.

"Apparently," Ichigo said glumly.

"Go get some shoes on, we're going to go chat with them," Kisshu said. "And don't forget to bring Sparky."

Ichigo went and got shoes on, and came back to the kitchen. Sparky was napping on the table, and Ichigo gently picked him up, cradling him in her arms. Kisshu came over and asked, "Ready?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. Kisshu took her shoulder, then concentrated briefly and teleported.

They landed in front of a large house, and Ichigo said, "This is the right address."

"Good, let's go," Kisshu said. He walked up to the door, followed by Ichigo, and rang the doorbell.

They waited a few minutes, and then the door opened. Sakura came out, and looked shocked. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We need to talk," Ichigo said.

"Uh… okay, come on in," Sakura said. "Who's your friend?"

"This is my boyfriend, Kisshu," Ichigo said as she and Kisshu followed Sakura inside. They followed her to the living room, and found Shintaro in there. To Ichigo and Kisshu's surprise, he didn't look startled to see them. "I had a feeling it would come to this," he said. "I assume you came because you're tired of being home alone?"

"If you knew, why did you keep doing that?" Ichigo asked. "Do you hate me or something?"

"No, of course not," Shintaro said. "I figured out a while back that you were Mew Ichigo, and decided that since your mom and I don't have powers like you do, we'd be better off somewhere else most of the time. I didn't want your battle to turn into a hostage situation, because I figured that the aliens would go after us as your family, since you're the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. If the aliens didn't know our whereabouts, they couldn't capture us. Would you have been able to handle it if we got captured or hurt because of the battle you're in?"

"No…." Ichigo said. "But why didn't you tell me this was the plan?"

"Because I knew your mom would object no matter what," Shintaro said. "I didn't tell her either. All I told her was that I thought you should learn to be more independent, and she was so thrilled that I had finally gotten the picture that she didn't complain- especially when I took her to Hawaii."

"So all this wasn't because you were too stressed out from the first seven years of my life?" Ichigo asked.

"No, of course not," Shintaro said. "I was just trying to make sure you didn't get hurt because of us. But what happened while we were gone this time? I thought you and Kisshu were enemies."

"We're trying to find a way to form a truce," Kisshu said. "We just need to get rid of my leader and Blondie, and we'll be fine. And Ichigo and I are dating. She was sad because you weren't home, so I decided to bring her here to find out why you were doing this. I don't like seeing Ichigo sad."

"Well, you seem okay," Shintaro said. "Ichigo, what are you holding?"

"This is Sparky, my pet miniature dragon that Kisshu gave me," Ichigo said happily. "He's cute and likes shrimp." Sparky yawned and opened his eyes, looking around. Then he climbed up onto Ichigo's shoulder again.

"Aww…. That's so cute," Sakura said. "He really likes you."

"I really like him too," Ichigo said. Sparky chirped and licked Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo picked him up and cuddled him. Suddenly Ichigo's cell phone rang, and she sighed. "I knew bringing this was a mistake," she said. The caller ID said 'Keiichiro', so she picked up and asked, "What's up?"

"_Ryou came back here with a broken foot; why did you do that?" _Keiichiro asked wearily.

"He was trying to force his way into my house, and he wants to dissect my new pet, so I slammed the door on his foot," Ichigo said. "And we both know something has to be done about him before we put Lettuce's plan into action."

"_I guess you're right," _Keiichiro said resignedly. _"Why do the computers say you're not in Tokyo?"_

"Kisshu took me to Osaka to see my parents," Ichigo said. "By the way, Moe and Miwa want Ryou dead; maybe you should call them up."

"_I'll think about it," _Keiichiro said._ "Have fun with your parents and Kisshu."_

"Thanks," Ichigo said, and hung up. Then she looked at the others, and said, "I guess I should get home. When are you guys coming home?"

"We'll be back on Monday; I have to get another friend to house-sit here," Shintaro said. "Have fun until then."

"Thanks," Ichigo said. "Kisshu's staying with me, so we'll be there when you get home. Us and Sparky, that is."

Sparky squeaked happily, and the others smiled. "Koneko-chan, ready?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "Bye Mom, bye Dad!"

"Bye sweetie," her parents said. Kisshu took Ichigo's hand, and teleported back to her room.

**Okay, so the ending sucked. But I thought the rest of it came out well, and I hope you all liked Sparky! Review plz!**


End file.
